


Take Us Back to Boring

by Wishful86



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family, Fluff, Happy, Humour, Ignores all the drama, M/M, No mention of anything happening on screen, Other characters sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful86/pseuds/Wishful86
Summary: The nice, quiet moments between Roblivion and Robron that we never get. The 'boring' bits of family life.Haven't written for ages, but this week gave me hope. I must be weird. Anyway, hope you enjoy.





	1. No Bread

Aaron padded across the kitchen, wiping at his tired eyes. He flicked on the kettle first before opening up the bread bin-

“What?” he frowned and blinked rapidly at the sight that greeted him. The bread bin was empty. That couldn’t be right. He shut it again and then reopened it, as if that would make bread appear. It didn’t.

“You’ve got to be kidding me?” he grumbled, then he turned and yelled, “Robert!” unaware that his husband wasn’t actually that far behind him, grabbing cups out of a cupboard. 

Robert jumped slightly, “Woah, what?”

Aaron stared at him, confused by his close vicinity, but then remembered what he’d shouted about, “There's no bread.”

Robert narrowed his eyes and then shrugged. He reached across the counter and chucked something in Aaron direction, “These need eating.”

The younger man caught the packet. He looked down at it and sniffed, “What’s this?”

“Croissants,” Robert snorted, pouring the coffee, “And I thought you lived in France.”

“Croissants?” the amount of thinly vailed disgust in just that one word, made Robert turn to look at his husband. Aaron was stood, clutching the bag of croissants, and glaring at him like he was a child who had just been asked to eat sprouts. (Although, Aaron liked sprouts. Strange man.)

“You could always eat cereal?” Robert offered, with amusement, which only grew when Aaron’s shoulders dropped and he practically whined, 

“But I want toast.”

Robert’s husband was adorable.

“Why did you not buy bread?”

Robert’s husband was annoying. 

“Excuse me,” Robert said sharply, amusement fading to irritation so quickly, “You know where the shop is.”

“But you went to Tesco and did the big shop with Liv,” Aaron countered, plonking the now squashed croissants down on the counter with a huff.

“Yeah, I did,” Robert agreed, “And that isn’t an experience that I care to repeat.” Visions of Liv arguing with an old lady about trolley etiquette flashed through his head. 

“Pffft,” Aaron huffed again, “Can’t have been so bad that you forgot to buy bread.”

Robert rolled his eyes, “Just eat something else. Toast is boring anyway.”

If looks could kill, Robert would’ve have been dead. He didn’t have chance to take back his controversial statement, however, as laughter filled the room,

“Did you seriously just say ‘toast is boring’ to Aaron?” Liv smacked Robert lightly on the arm, “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure your funeral is decent.”

“Yeah, we could all eat croissants at the wake,” Aaron deadpanned.

Robert sighed and pinched his nose, “You know, what? Both of you get ready.”

“For what?” Liv said, taking a swig from one of the coffee cups and wrinkling her nose, “Urgh, this one’s sugared.”

Robert took the cup from her, “That’s your brother’s. Anyway, it doesn’t matter because we’re all going to the café for breakfast.”

“We are?” Aaron’s eyes sparkled. 

Yeah, Robert’s husband was annoyingly adorable. 

“We are,” Robert said, smiling and moving to kiss Aaron on the forehead. 

“I’m having a proper full English then,” Liv announced, ignoring them and heading back for the stairs, “With extra fried bread.”

“Hmm, fried bread,” Aaron clearly approved of his sister’s choice and Robert shook his head slightly,

“Sometimes, I think you love bread more than me,” he said, reaching out to put his hands on the younger man’s waist. They swayed together for a second as Aaron smirked,

“Nah, you could never be considered boring.”

Robert’s husband was perfect. And he leant in to show him-

“Oh come on, I actually want to be able to eat my breakfast,” Liv protested, as she arrived back in the room, only to have to cover her eyes.


	2. Lost Remote

Robert was frustrated. Robert was getting to a point where he thought he may just explode through sheer annoyance. The sofa cushions bore the brunt of his mood as he roughly pulled one of them clean off.

“What are you doing?” Liv asked. Robert hadn’t even heard the door open. He swung round to face the young girl,

“Where is the remote?” 

Liv shrugged, “I dunno.” She proceeded to plonk her stuff down onto the table, “Do we have any milkshake?”

“Milkshake?” Robert huffed out, hands on hips, “Liv. Focus. Where is the remote?”

“I bet Aaron’s drunk it all,” Liv ignored Robert and went to open the fridge, “Hey look at that,” she plucked the carton out of the door and held it up with a smile, “There is actually some left. Want some?” Robert stared at her. Really stared. “What?” Liv frowned.

“Where is the remote, Liv?” Robert was trying to stay composed, he really was, but he had some free time to himself and he wanted to settle and catch up on a few documentaries. It was a simple wish. Except he couldn’t use the damn TV because the remote had gone missing. Again. 

“Have you lost it again?”

Robert pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to take a calming breath, “Liv, I never lose the remote, ok? Because I put it in the holder, that I bought, next to the TV.” The young girl’s smirk did not help and Robert heard his voice rise even more, “You and your brother, however, just chuck it randomly all over the place so when I come to use the TV, guess what? I can’t, because the remote is lost. And I end up having to search everywhere which means I miss what I wanted to watch or I can’t even be arsed to watch the TV once I have found it.”

“Wow,” Liv raised her eyebrows, “Are you done?”

Robert glared at her, but then let his shoulders drop and rolled his eyes, “Just help me look, will you?” He pointed back at the sofa and Liv sighed dramatically, but ultimately relented. 

Five minutes later and everything in the living room had been turned upside down.

“Is there not an app or something you can get on your phone so you can make that a remote?” Liv asked, spinning one of the sofa cushions around in her hands.

“Tried that last time,” Robert shook his head, trying to restack Aaron’s car magazines, “I can never get it to be compatible.” The magazines slid off the table, Robert groaned and decided to follow them to the floor. He rested his back against the table and stretched out his legs.

Liv ended up next to him. She gave him a nudge, “We could just buy a new TV. An even bigger, better one.”

Robert snorted, “Nice try.”

The front door opened and they both turned to watch Aaron enter. “Hello?” the young man called, as he toed off his work boots.

“Down here,” Robert shouted back, offering his husband a smile and a small wave from his place on the floor.

Aaron tilted his head and moved into the living room, “Should I be worried?”

“Only if you have been hiding the remote,” Liv stated. 

“It appears to be lost again,” Robert told him, gesturing around as to explain the mess. 

Aaron’s wince wasn’t lost on either of his family members.

Liv narrowed her eyes, “You know where it is, don’t you?”

“Erm…” It was all Aaron needed to say. Robert was up on his feet in an instant,

“What have you done with it?”

“Nothing,” Aaron was a pathetic liar.

Liv was now standing next to Robert, “Aaron?”

Aaron looked between the two of them and bit his lip, “It may be in the bedroom. I wanted batteries for the other TV remote.”

Robert blinked, “You took the- you put the- why didn’t you just get new batteries?”

“Yeah, like a normal person,” Liv argued, sharing a nod with Robert. 

Aaron rolled his eyes, “Oh like you haven’t done it.” He pointed at Robert, “You steal batteries out of the remotes in hotel rooms.”

“That’s different,” Robert protested, “That’s just about getting my money’s worth.”

“By stealing batteries?” Liv huffed out a laugh, “Bet you nick towels as well.”

“Oh you can talk,” Robert turned to face the young girl, “Because you’ve never stolen anything.”

“Hey!” Liv defended, “We’ve all been thieves here, ok?”

“Not sure we should be proud of that,” Aaron muttered, thinking he had gotten away with the remote thing and starting to turn.

“Oh no, you don’t” Robert reached for his arm to stop him, “You aren’t going anywhere. I’ve wasted half an hour looking for that remote.”

Aaron turned back, slid into his husband’s space, raised his brow and lowered his voice, “Oh yeah, and what you going to do?”

They were looking at each other now. Liv groaned, “Well, that’s me going to Gabby’s.”

“Eh?” Robert wasn’t really listening. Aaron’s breath was hot. 

“I’ll see you later,” Liv shook her head and disappeared through the door, mumbling about “Bloody heart eyes.”

“You owe me half an hour of something really good,” Robert said, closing the remaining gap and kissing Aaron deeply. 

“Only half an hour?” Aaron smirked. Robert chuckled, deep and lustful. He grabbed his husband’s hand and tugged him towards the stairs. “I should take the remote more often,” Aaron laughed.


	3. Film Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the delay. I haven't abandoned this fic- I've just been busy celebrating getting older. lol. So lovely to read the comments on my last chapter and see all the kudos, thank you. 
> 
> Well, as a kind of birthday pressie to myself, I included my other favourite ED character in this chapter...

Liv shoved more popcorn into her mouth and shifted slightly on the floor to get comfy.

“Why don’t you just sit on the chair?” Aaron asked, through a mouthful of his own popcorn, nudging his sister with his foot. 

“You are so attractive to me right now,” Robert grimaced, nudging his scruff of a husband, “Don’t talk with your mouthful.”

“Don’t talk with your mouthful,” Aaron mimicked childishly, earning himself a poke in the ribs, which made him laugh and in turn made Robert laugh.

“How about you don’t talk at all?” Liv commanded. She had turned and was sat up on her knees staring at them both. The film was on pause behind her, “Are you two going to watch this film or not?”

“Sorry, sorry,” Aaron stifled his laughter and shoved Robert back into the corner of the sofa so he could lean on him again. 

Robert nodded at Liv and wrapped his arm around Aaron’s shoulder, “You can start it again. We’re ready.”

Liv looked like she wasn’t convinced, but relented anyway and spun herself round to restart the film. 

There was a knock at the door. 

Liv pressed pause again. “You have got to be kidding me,” she threw her hands up unimpressed.

Aaron kicked her lightly with his foot, “You get it.”

“Why me?”

“Because you’ve got younger legs,” Aaron shrugged. 

Robert snorted gently beside him. “My mum used to say that,” he whispered and Aaron lifted his head from his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. 

Liv didn’t hear what Robert said, she just rolled her eyes and huffed, “I’ll get it then shall I?”

None of them expected it to be Cain. Cain with a bag slung over his shoulder. 

“Cain?” Aaron sat up slightly, “What-"

“I need a word,” was all his uncle said before he let himself in and headed to the kitchen. 

“Er, yeah, come on in,” Liv stated sarcastically, shutting the door behind him. 

“Right,” Aaron said, glancing between his sister and his husband, “I should probably,” he gestured to the kitchen, “yeah.” 

Before his husband walked away, Robert pulled him back, “If he’s killed someone, we are not hiding the body.”

Aaron shrugged Robert’s hand off his waist and carried on. 

“Look,” Cain said, leaning on the kitchen counter, already swigging from a beer that he’d helped himself to, “I just need to stay here tonight.”

Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose, “What have you done?”

“I haven’t done anything,” Cain shrugged. Aaron wasn’t buying it though so he levelled his uncle with a glare. “Fine,” Cain finally gave in, “I may have threatened one of Moira’s clients.”

“Threatened how?” Aaron narrowed his eyes.

“There may have been some kidnapping and fists involved.”

“Cain!”

“Oh calm down,” Cain rolled his eyes, “I didn’t kill him.”

Aaron raised his eyes to the heavens, “Because that makes it ok?”

“Well, it doesn't make it worse,” Cain sighed, swigging from his beer again, “So…can I stay here?”

“What’s up with Uncle-" Aaron stopped himself, he knew the answer, “You don’t want the lecture from Lisa. And you definitely wouldn’t want the one from my mum. Or Debbie.”

“No,” Cain agreed, “And you can stop giving me one too.”

Aaron wasn’t impressed, “I’m not giving you a lecture, Cain. It’s just-"

“Lecture,” Cain cut in, gesturing to his nephew with the beer bottle. 

“I’m not lectur- it’s not a-" Aaron opened and closed his mouth a few times and then just huffed out a breath, “Fine. You can have the sofa.”

“We’re finishing the film first,” Liv shouted over. Aaron and Cain turned to see that Liv and Robert had quite clearly been listening in to what they were saying. 

“Do I not get a say?” Robert asked, eyebrows raised. 

“Shut-it, Sugden,” Cain said as he strode across the room and plonked down into a chair. 

Robert was about to bite back when he felt Aaron’s warm breath in his ear, “I’ll make it up to you later,” and as Aaron settled back down next to him, Robert couldn’t help but smirk. 

“So, what are we watching?” Cain itched his neck.

“I’m trying to watch Kingsman,” Liv threw the blu-ray box at him, “Only people keep talking or turning up at the door.”

Cain caught the box and used it to hide the smile the young girl’s attitude provoked; she reminded him of his own children. And he couldn’t help but smile as he caught his nephew, completely relaxed and happy, resting his head on his husband’s shoulder; Robert placing a tender kiss into his hair. 

Cain soon realised he had stumbled on a perfect family evening. 

Liv started the film again, but before long, Robert had pointed out a plot hole, which Aaron told him didn’t matter. Cain didn’t quite know what possessed him to speak up and agree with Sugden, but he had. Then the bickering began. Then Liv started throwing bits of popcorn around to get everyone to shut-up. Then a piece hit Aaron in the eye. Then Robert poured the bowl over Liv’s head and Aaron had tried to get mad at them both, but it all ended up in laughter. And lots of it. 

And if Cain kept finding pieces of popcorn as he slept on the sofa that night, it didn’t matter.


End file.
